The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, refrigerators are home appliances which can store foods at a low temperature in an inner storage space covered by a door. The refrigerators cool the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates in a refrigeration cycle to store the foods in an optimum state.
Recently, the refrigerator have been increasing in size and multi-functions are being provided to the refrigerator as dietary life changes and high quality is pursued. Therefore, refrigerators of various structures with consideration of user convenience are being brought to the market.
Accordingly, there is a need for a separate storage space for quickly cooling foods in addition to a refrigerating compartment or a freezing compartment.